


Sleeping in Space

by itsnotreallyme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kinda, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotreallyme/pseuds/itsnotreallyme
Summary: The team are in space and Daisy's powers are not responding well to the space station. The team attempt to help.[This is fanfic of another fanfic! Inspired by Book_Freak's amazing storySpace Sick. You'll probably want to read that first to understand this one!]
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: Daisy Johnson Centric





	Sleeping in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Book_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/gifts).



The team had fallen into a routine over the few weeks they have been in space. They work all day in their appointed duties while also attempting to stake out escape routes. Eat lunch. Return to appointed duties. After a seemingly endless day, the team reconvene and eat dinner together before heading to their bunks for the night. Sleep. Repeat. With the discovery of how to help Daisy re:sleeping arrangements, everyone was eager to help.

“So we’ve figured out how to help Daisy. Turns out her powers aren’t reacting well to the space station. It helps her block out the vibrations and allow her to sleep when she is in physical contact with another person.” Phil paused a moment to allow everyone to process and take a breath. Everyone has been worried about Daisy and it is a relief to learn that she is not seriously ill or injured.

“She is taking a nap with May right now, but I am hoping, if you are all comfortable, we could set up a system so we could all take it in turns so we could all help out. Basically, you would just have to hold onto Daisy while she is sleeping so she can recharge and get some rest.”

“Of course. Anything to help Daisy.” Jemma was quick to respond, grabbing hold of Fitz’s hand who nodded his agreement.

Daisy tended to stick with May and Coulson. The team all attempted to help, but more often than not, it resulted in less sleep than if everyone had been on their own. Elena and Mack both wanted to help, but having someone else in their bed was not something either of them were used to. When Daisy woke up on the floor from being rolled off the bed when Mack had a nightmare, everyone knew it was for the best.

The opposite problem seemed to be true with Fitzsimmons. The three have been friends for so long that their nights were less sleeping and more makeshift slumber parties where no one got any sleep.

“Wait-WHAT? You never dated anyone before Simmons? She was the only person you have ever dated? HOW?” Daisy spluttered when Fitz revealed that Jemma was his first and only girlfriend. Fitz blushed and tried to hide it under the blanket.

“I just never had the time or the interest. I was focused on school and didn’t really pay attention to anyone around me. I dunno.” He ended with a small shrug.

“It’s true. Girls would try to flirt with him in the lab, but he was so oblivious he didn’t even realize they were flirting. Everyone just assumed we were already dating because we were always together anyway.” Jemma added from her cocoon of blankets and pillows.

After a few nights of slumber party-esque shenanigans, Simmons almost gave the wrong patient an injection because she was so tired. Needless to say, the three did not continue in their sleeping arrangement. (But, to be fair, Daisy did feel better after those nights-she had missed her friends.)

But the place where Daisy was always welcome and always got a good night’s sleep was in May and Coulson’s bunk. (The two had tried hiding their relationship at first, but they were so obviously in love that the charade didn’t last long.) Daisy felt a little ridiculous going to their bunk at night, feeling very much like a child who needed mommy and daddy to help her fall asleep. But she always felt so safe and loved wrapped up in their arms that she always found her way back to their bunk every night.

“You two really don’t mind? Cuz I can sleep on my own a few nights, it’s not the end of the world.” Daisy started, beginning to ramble. Coulson cut her off before she could continue.

“We really don’t mind. Now get in bed. I’m heading to the bathroom but I’ll be right back.” Phil went into the bathroom and closed the door. Daisy turned to May, who was sitting in the bed.

“Are you really sure?” Daisy asked so quietly it was almost a whisper, still unable to believe she was wanted. In response, Melinda simply lifted the blanket next to her and opened her arms, ready for the girl to climb in next to her. A small smile graced Daisy’s face as she dove into May’s waiting arms.

The team had always considered each other family, but they always knew it was on another level for May, Coulson, and Daisy. The image of them together was so perfect, especially the photo Jemma had taken of them one morning when she went looking for Coulson and found the small family still fast asleep. Daisy was squeezed between the two older agents who both held her, even in sleep. They all looked so content and serene together.

This was only solidified after seeing how tired all three looked one morning after a night where Phil stayed up working most of the night on a plan going forward and May was in medical for a concussion (“I barely bumped it. I don’t need to stay overnight. This is ridiculous!”) she had suffered. All three agents were crabby and combative after a night apart with little to no sleep-especially Daisy who was the one who medically needed the nightly snuggles to keep her from feeling sick and achy. But the next night May was back in her bunk and Phil was finished working so Daisy and her pseudo-parents had an early night and cuddled together closer than was probably advisable and fell into a very peaceful night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated!


End file.
